(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and repair method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device with a repairable structure.
(B) Description of the Related Art
A conventional LCD device comprises an array substrate with a plurality of pixel electrodes, a color filter substrate with a common electrode and a liquid crystal material sandwiched between the two substrates. When voltages are applied to a pixel electrode and the common electrode, the molecules of the liquid crystal material can rotate because a difference between the voltages of the pixel electrode and the common electrode is changed. The plurality of the pixel electrodes are respectively arranged in a pixel array, and are respectively connected to a thin film transistor (TFT) device. The TFT device can be activated by a gate signal on a gate line, and optionally transmits data voltage from a data line.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an equivalent circuit of a conventional LCD device. An LCD device 10 comprises a plurality of data lines 121-12n and a plurality of scan lines 111-11m. There are a plurality of pixels 13 placed at the intersections of the data lines 121-12n and scan lines 111-11m. Each of the pixels 13 comprises a thin film transistor 131 and a liquid crystal (LC) capacitor 133 controlling the rotation of the LC molecules. The thin film transistor 131 is activated or inactivated by a scan line 112.
As shown in FIG. 1, there are a plurality of intersections of the scan line 112 and data lines 121-12n, such as those marked A and B. If metal particles are inadvertently left in the intersections during the manufacturing processes, the scan line 112 could be shorted to data lines 121-12n. An open circuit is likely to occur at the intersections of the scan line 112 and data lines 121-12n due to circuit pattern loss. Therefore, signals cannot be transmitted to the next pixel because of the open circuit.
In the conventional arts, the defects of the aforesaid display apparatus can be repaired by laser welding, laser cutting, etc. However, because the display apparatus lacks adequate repairable structure or circuit, the repair processes are very complicated and require much time to complete. The circuit structure of the current display apparatus needs to be improved so that the aforesaid problems of defect repair can be resolved.